


Sudden Confessions

by Okami01



Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Felix and Ashe are in the market together. It's a completely normal situation, then something unexpected happens.Ashelix Week Day 6 - Confessions
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Ashelix 2020 Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Sudden Confessions

Nothing was ever as hard as the first time Felix said he was in love with Ashe.   
___

The marketplace in Garreg Mach was bustling, sunny, and irritating. Felix has only decided to go with Ashe to get sword polish. That's what he told Ashe and himself anyway. Really, Felix wanted to be around Ashe. For no other reason than to be around him.   
They just so happened to be going at the same time. Ashe suggested that they go together. Before Felix could stop himself, he was agreeing and making way towards the stalls. 

" Did you study for that history test next week," Ashe asks. Making what must be polite conversation. 

Felix shrugs. Content for that to be the end of it. He doesn't want to talk about studying but he does want to talk to Ashe. 

Ashe glances at him like he's waiting for something.   
So Felix says, " I guess so."

" You guess so," Ashe repeats. 

" Yes."

" Felix, you should really take your studies more seriously than that."  
There had been a time when Felix cared about getting really good grades. It doesn't actually matter, history especially. 

" People around here should be more concerned with things that are actually happening." He says scowling 

Ashe sighs. " Maybe." In a more panicked voice, he says. " You could fail the class. You might have to repeat it."

Felix resists the urge to shrug again. Only because Ashe seems so genuinely concerned.   
" It's not that bad." Probably.

Ashe shakes his head. " Why… Why don't we study together? If you want."

Normally the thought would annoy him. Studying. Taking up his time that he could be spending training. But Ashe is smiling. Talking about how it's motivating to study together. Driving each other forward. 

When Ashe smiles, his freckles bunch up. Which is an observation that has nothing to do with studying or history. Professor Byleth would be disgusted. Actually, he probably wouldn't care either way. And even if he did it's hard to tell. 

" It might be fun." Felix doubts that studying is ever fun, even as Ashe says it. " Of course… if you don't want to…"

Ashe trails off. His smile fades. Felix sighs.

" No. Let's do it." How bad can it be?  
Ashe smiles again so that's something. 

They pass a book cart. Ashe's eyes flicker to one about knights and other nonsense. Ashe looks at it longingly and before moving back along.

Felix steps forward and buys it. He doesn't know why exactly, only that he takes it and gives it to Ashe before he can say another word.  
" Felix," Ashe yells. Nearly grinning. " Thank you. You don't really need to buy-"

Felix shakes his head. He goes on ahead quickly, before turning around. " 

" I felt like it. It's fine. We'll be studying together and I might have had to repeat the class otherwise. He still might. A paper-thin excuse really. He finds himself blushing, a sudden heat creeping over his skin. A constant mantra of, " I love and I wish we were together for more than hypothetically study seasons. 

Felix doesn't say any of that. He watches Ashe blush and listens to him mumble his thanks as he carefully tucks the book under his shoulder.   
It was expensive, but what does Felix care? He only wants to spend his money on swords and meat. And now maybe there's a part of him that wants to spend it on Ashe as well. If it would make Ashe happy, he'd buy him a thousand books, potentially bankrupt the entire Fraldarius region in order to do it. 

Felix is just happy that there aren't any quizzes for love. 

He listens to Ashe talking about the book, describing it in detail even though he's never read it before. How he'll lend it to Felix if he wants. Felix doesn't have any interest in reading knight books. He doesn't have any interest in confessing. Relationships are messy. Or so he's heard. He doesn't want one. 

But Ashe holds the book to his chest and grins. His hair shines in the light that Felix used to find annoying. 

The realization hits him like a strike from a sword but in a good way. Not that there actually is a good way to get hit with a sword. It's a terrible metaphor. Which is why Felix isn't doing too well in his language class. 

Whatever the proper metaphor for this emotion is, Felix doesn't find it. He can't deal with it. It makes him feel out of control. Like someone is stabbing him with a sword. 

But Ashe is there so it doesn't hurt at all.

" You know..."

"Hmm?"

Looking at Ashe, thinking about the way that Ashe makes him feel, it's almost a problem. When he has a problem, he deals with it.

" I like you, Ashe. "

He just blurts it out. Realizing that they're in public. Felix has never cared about people but even he should have realized. He's not one to get embarrassed but he'll probably need to buy Ashe a bunch of books to make up for his mistakes.

" I like you too, Felix." His reply is immediate. He must have misunderstood. 

" No. Well yes. I mean… romantically."

" Oh! Oh." Ashe's eyes widen. He stops walking altogether.   
Felix thinks it may be wise to start running as fast as he can. 

Ashe blushes. " Really?"

" Yes." It's not surprising that he feels that way. What is surprising, is that he actually said it. 

"I… then in that case. I really like you too, ahh… romantically."

" That's… good," Felix says. Still partially affected by disbelief. 

" This is a wonderful courting gift. Though I haven't gotten you anything." Ashe holds the book to his side, looks into his bag in sudden concentration.

He pulls a soft piece of leather from somewhere and starts to tie it around Felix's wrist. 

" It's a bookmark," Ashe explains. " I'll get you something else soon." Felix barely processes it at first because Ashe's hand is on his arm. The place where he tied the leather is warm. 

" I like it," Felix says. The words come out so naturally, it's almost scary. " It's fine… because it's from you."

Ashe smiles. " Aww Felix. You still need to study though."

Felix nods, a little upset. Honestly, though, he'd study anything if it made Ashe happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ashelix Week! Thanks for reading! I always like the thought of Ashe confessing first but Felix suddenly confessing is cool too. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
